The present invention relates to a mechanical energy storage system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,580 to Dennis discloses a solid state energy storage system having a plurality of metal strips which are joined with a plurality of springs. The metal strips are rotatable upon a drive shaft allowing the springs to elongate, and energy being stored in the springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,197 to Yang discloses a device for the storage and release of energy having a body rotatably connected to a center shaft and two fins pivotably connected to the body. The pins have arms which each have an inertia block on an end of the respective arm. The arms are connected to the body by springs. A hood connected to the center shaft deflects an air stream toward the fins and the fins are pivoted rearwardly, radially displacing the inertia arms by centrifugal force. When the force of the air stream decreases, the springs urge the inertia blocks to return and stored energy is released, sustaining the rotation of the body.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved energy storage system to obviate prior art shortcomings.